Summer Rose
by LeaNicolaie
Summary: AU - Kaname, dragged along by Yuuki, is forced on a vacation. Not at all guilty about ditching her plans for him, he meets a pair of very different twins, one of whom intrigues him like no other. KanaZero


**Edit: Obnoxiously Yours has migrated as a separate story, thank you :)**

A/N: Hello! :D I'm procrastinating on my animation homework and instead doing this! This was something I'd had in mind for a while now, (long while) and I was curious as to what you guys were more interested in, so, uh, this is kind of like a tester for each story. The first is _Summer Rose_, and the second, which you'll see further down, is _Obnoxiously Yours_ with a short omake to amuse you guys even more :)

The reason why I'm giving you two to read is because in both, Zero has a certain trait that I wanted to know if anyone was interested in seeing more of, and in which environment. If you like the first better, cool, and if you like the second better, cool, and if you liked the omake better than the actual stories, cool to that too :D But if I do decide to expand on whichever, I can't promise the dialogue or character/personality would be the same :) I just want to give you guys something to enjoy for a few minutes. As long as that happens, I'm good to go :D

Warning: **KanameZero**, like with actual seme-ish Kaname this time, though he's kind of like a **hetare-seme** *giggle* Sorry, hard for me to see him any other way since he's such a fluffy bunny XD

Disclaimer: No own, peoples, remember, dirt poor!

* * *

**Summer Rose **

Laid out on a richly decorated couch, one of his legs left to dangle, and his slender hand loosely wrapped around the stem of a crystal wine cup, Kuran Kaname was the picture of carefree relaxation, his eyes closed and a content sigh slipping past his lips.

"Nii-sama!" Which quickly turned to a sigh of exasperation.

"Yes, Yuuki?" His voice showed none of his inner emotions, quiet and gentle. Letting his other leg down to join the other, he sat up and placed his wine cup on the table. Not a second later, his sister rushed into his rooms in a whirlwind, like always, and sat next to him with a beaming smile.

"Nii-sama, I'm going on a school trip, and I need your signature on this form." She quickly slid a sheet of paper in front of him and slapped a pen into his palm.

He eyed it warily before scribbling out his name on the indicated line down at the bottom and moved to hand the pen back to her. Yuuki shook her head and slipped another piece of paper to replace the one he'd just signed. Now he was suspicious.

"And what is this for?"

"That's the permission slip," she grinned. Kaname narrowed his eyes down to the first form he'd signed. "And what kind of monstrosity have you made me agree to with the other?"

"It's nothing monstrous, Nii-sama, I'm offended at your accusation," Yuuki replied, her tone extremely light in contrast to her words, "It's just the form for chaperoning, which you'll now be doing for us on this trip."

"You are in high school, what need is there for a chaperone?"

"One of the teachers can't come, and they needed another adult to look after us." Yuuki shrugged. "Obviously, I volunteered for you, since you'll never step foot out of here otherwise." She held up the signed paper, "And now that you've made it official, you can't back out, Nii-sama."

"Yuuki…" He couldn't keep in the exasperation this time, tinged with great amount of fondness though it may be.

"I want you to have fun, Nii-sama," Yuuki's tone was firm. "And you'll have a chance for that on this trip." She suddenly scooted closer, her smile brightening again. "Do you know where we're going? Karuizawa!"

Kaname merely raised a brow, utterly unimpressed. Yuuki pouted. "So you've been there god knows how many times, but never as a chaperone! You'll be with my friends and I, and they know about you being a practical hermit, so don't think I'm the only one you need to watch out for," she declared.

Oh goodness, the things he did for his dear sister…

Kaname, as an immortal, had to admit he could never understand the fascination his sister held with humans. She talked with them, played with them, made friends with them, and even went to school with them. There wasn't a thing she could learn from them she didn't already know, but she didn't attend for educational purposes. It was all to 'get to know them better'. They were practically neighbors after all, however ignorant of it they may be.

Kaname didn't have to let her mingle with them, he could put a stop to her undying curiosity with but a few words, and she would no doubt take his opinions into consideration, but there wasn't ever a good enough reason. If she so desired to interact with their human neighbors, how could he deny her?

It wasn't as though he disliked them, he was just…indifferent, he supposed. Which, his mind supplied in a chastising manner, was even worse than disliking them. Perhaps, he agreed, but what else was he supposed to feel? He'd never felt inclined to get to know any of them, and he doubted that'd ever change. What was so interesting in a race that founded its history on bloodshed and conflict brought on by nothing but their never ending self-absorbed desires?

There was nothing remarkable in that, or in anything else he'd been an unfortunate witness to throughout his long life. In the end, they were all the same, humans. He didn't see any of the wondering amazement Yuuki held for them, and personally thought she was being much too kind.

"And now for this trip…" He wondered whether Yuuki had chosen to volunteer for his participation due to the destination being Karuizawa. He had a healthy dislike for heat, and as it was quickly approaching summer, if she wanted his full cooperation, she would at least choose an environment he'd feel more comfortable in.

Though that'd depend on which part of Karuizawa they were planning to look around in, he reminded himself apprehensively. Hopefully, their short stay (he should ask Yuuki for more details regarding how long and where they were spending their nights) wouldn't be so stress-inducing, and the most he'd have to suffer through were the crowds at the shopping district. Knowing Yuuki, she wouldn't miss going there for the world.

"Now for those details," Kaname murmured, taking a last sip of the wine, moving to stand.

* * *

"The weather is beautiful!" Yuuki cheered, her friends eagerly agreeing with an equal amount of awe and wonder. Kaname deliberately ignored the shy glances they kept sending in his direction. Due to his 'hermit' status, he'd completely forgotten the unusual number of attention he always received (especially from young women) whenever he ventured out amongst the humans.

"Yuuki," he smiled, getting his sister's wandering attention, "I'll be helping with the luggage, so if you need me, just look around our rooms."

"Got it Nii-sama! Come on guys, enough with the ogling and let's go see what this place is like!" Yuuki grinned, taking immense amusement at the flush adorning all of their cheeks. Somehow they all found her brother quite attractive, and she'd caught them staring more than once.

Kaname's smile turned dry as he watched them go, inwardly shaking his head as he lifted their things, raising a hand to politely refuse the maids frowning at his decision to take part in what should be their responsibility. He needed something to do anyhow.

Striding up the stairs, he nearly jumped at the loud bark that came from below, the distinct sound of sharp nails tapping against the smooth wood accompanying it right after.

"Mugi!"

Mugi? What a strange name for a dog, Kaname raised a brow, his eyes following the form of the golden retriever as it ran past him and down the hall. A pair of light footsteps came up behind him along with a sigh.

"Sorry about that, he's all excited because of the new guests. Hey, do you need a hand?"

It took a moment for Kaname to respond with a, "Thank you, but I'm fine," as he turned. He didn't know much about humans, but he doubted there were many with pale hair and eyes of such a shade. In addition to his unique coloring, he was young (maybe about the same age as those girls with Yuuki) and had fine delicately handsome features.

The stranger shrugged, amusedly eyeing some of the bags that were decorated with neon colored flowers. "Alright. If you need anything else though, don't be afraid to ask. I work here for my uncle during the summer."

"You're the nephew Yagari-san spoke of?" Not to offend, but they looked nothing alike.

As though reading his mind, the boy laughed lightly. "Yup, we were adopted by his younger sister. Touga-san's more like our dad."

"We?" Kaname cut in before the boy could speak further.

"My brother and I," he nodded. "You might meet him later, though he's always in the gardens. He's also the only one Mugi ever listens to." Bright lilac eyes sent a disproving glance in the direction the dog had ran off to.

Setting the bags down in front of their assigned room, which was, thankfully, not far off from the staircase, Kaname slid the card key in and opened the door.

"Do you like it?" The boy spoke up, standing by the doorway. "These are some of the biggest rooms here."

"They're fine." He answered absently, moving to bring their things inside.

"Ichiru-kun, he's a guest," a reproving voice spoke up, and Kaname looked over his shoulder to see one of the maids that were helping with the rest of their luggage giving the boy a sharp frown.

Ichiru shrugged. "He said he was fine, and he didn't look like he was about to keel over or anything."

The maid gave a half-hearted glare that softened into a smile as she said, "Your brother was asking for you. Something about the new flower seeds you were supposed to have picked up this morning?"

Lilac eyes widened as the boy let out a hissed curse (which he was scolded for) and rushed off back down the hall to the stairs, smoothly riding down the long polished handsome rails instead of using the steps.

The maid shook her head. "I'm terribly sorry about him, but he doesn't mean any harm."

Kaname sent her a smile. "It's fine. There's nothing wrong with being young and spirited."

"Thank you," she smiled back. While a majority took Ichiru's energy in stride, there were some that viewed it as being unruly or out of control, especially when they compared him to his older brother.

But, she thought a bit pityingly, they didn't know it was because of his brother that Ichiru was the way he was.

* * *

"Zero! Here're the seeds! I'm really sorry I forgot them this morning," Ichiru gasped out, still tired from his run to the store and back. He collapsed back on the bench nearby and flapped his shirt, trying to cool his heating body.

His older brother laughed quietly, gently, as he always did at Ichiru's antics. "You ran there again? You didn't need to, Ichiru. Gen-san isn't happy exactly, but it's not the end of the world," he said, mentioning the constantly irritable elderly gardener who's frowns only softened for his flowers.

Ichiru grinned. "Want to check out the new ones that just bloomed? I forgot their names, but they're real pretty."

Zero gave a light hum. "M, describe them to me?"

"Well, the patch near the pond has these bright orange petals, like the sunset…"

* * *

Deciding to take a break from unpacking, Kaname stepped out of the rooms to head out for a short walk. Hearing a familiar bark from downstairs, he wondered whether that boy, Ichiru was still around. He seemed to be in a hurry about those seeds.

"Mugi!" Ah, there he was, active as ever, trying to usher the dog outside. "Come on, Zero wants to see you," he coaxed.

Kaname blinked, as the dog, Mugi (he still thought the name strange), seemed to turn a complete one-eighty in his hyperactive behavior, immediately calming down at the mention of that single name. 'Zero'.

Remembering the boy's previous comment about his dog, he assumed Zero was Ichiru's brother, the 'only one Mugi ever listened to', and quite attentively, it seemed.

Ichiru let out a laugh, giving Mugi a rewarding scratch to his ear. "I thought that'd get your attention. Well, hurry up, he's waiting." He gave a light pat to his side, and the retriever eagerly trotted past the doors.

"Your brother must be quite the tamer." Kaname commented impulsively.

Ichiru grinned. "He can be a bit of a persuasive bastard, yeah." Though much to his amusement, Zero himself was completely unaware of how charming he could be (which only worked to spur on Ichiru's teasing). "Hey, do you want to—"

"Mugi!" The sharp call (a surprised high-pitched tone Kaname guessed was from a young child) was accompanied by a happy bark. A startled yelp quickly followed along with a softer sterner voice, obviously belonging to another person, "Mugi." Kaname and Ichiru both exchanged a glance before heading for the source of all the noise.

Coming around the corner, they arrived at the back gardens, and Ichiru snorted. "Taichi, how many times has Zero told you not to encourage him?" A water hose was discarded across the grass, still running water, soaking the ground, while Taichi, a young boy, was sprawled not too far from it, rubbing his elbow. Mugi had long since quieted with Zero's calm command telling him to 'sit' and 'stay'.

Kaname couldn't exactly see his face from his vantage point, but Ichiru's brother had the same pale hair and skin as well as the slight build as his younger sibling. They were most likely not too far apart in age, if his smooth youthful skin and defined cheekbone were any indication.

"Taichi, are you hurt? Come here," Zero ordered, holding out a hand. Kaname raised a brow when he saw the older boy had to have his hand guided to the slightly bloodied bruise, his slender fingers tentatively feeling along the injured elbow before telling Taichi to clean it with the water from the hose, taking out a bright orange band-aid all the while.

Kaname spotted a few stray leaves amongst Taichi's dark locks, and had to refrain from swiping them out of his hair, wondering why Zero himself hadn't. There were also bits of dust and dirt smudged along the young boy's shirt and shorts. With how gentle Ichiru's brother had been when examining the bruise, Kaname thought it'd only be natural for him to care about the boy's less than pristine appearance as well.

"It's nothing serious, you should be fine, but be careful with Mugi. He doesn't know his own strength," he patted the dog on the head, where it was resting against his knee. Mugi raised his snout to nuzzle at the warm palm, licking at it affectionately.

"Sorry Zero," Taichi mumbled, his cheeks flushed as he let the older boy help stick on the band-aid, trying his best to guide the long fingers to the right place.

"I'm just glad you weren't hurt badly," Zero slid his hand down the boy's arm to gently rub at his wrist before letting go. Taichi lowered his eyes. Zero wasn't even angry, just genuinely concerned, and that worked to thicken the guilt more than his mother's shrill scolding ever could. He silently promised himself he wouldn't make the same mistake again; if only to keep Zero from looking at him that way.

"Why don't you go get yourself a drink, Taichi? Megumi-san might even add on a few cookies for you." Nodding despondently, the young boy did as suggested, trotting past Kaname and Ichiru back inside the pension.

"Not a word, Ichiru," Zero called out, even as his brother's mouth parted, about to leave a teasing remark at Taichi's back. Kaname smiled amusedly. "And who is it you have with you?"

"He's a guest, staying here with the students for two weeks."

"Kuran Kaname," Kaname stepped forward. When Zero finally turned to face him, he froze, suddenly coming to understand the reason for what he first thought were strange quirks. (Though he'd later consider being faced with the exact same features as Ichiru might also have something to do with it.)

"Kiryuu Zero, though you probably already know that," Zero nodded, his blank gaze focusing in Kaname's general direction.

"I, yes," Kaname managed out, "your brother mentioned you a few times."

Pink lips lifted in a slight smile. "Oh? He didn't happen to mention me as something of a persuasive bastard, did he?"

Ichiru groaned. "Zero…" He whined. Kaname chuckled, quickly regaining composure. "Seeing you with Taichi-kun actually solidified his description. You handle children well." The young boy would think twice about putting himself in danger from now on, he was sure.

Zero tilted his head; a rather endearing gesture, Kaname noted, much like a cat. "I'll take that as a compliment." His milky lilac eyes, so similar, and yet so different from his brother's, looked past somewhere over his left shoulder with an air of curiosity.

"Uh, I've never actually seen someone say that to your face," Ichiru blinked. "You're a brave soul, Kuran Kaname." He turned to regard the brunet with a new level of respect.

"Ichiru," Zero protested quietly, indignant. He wasn't that bad, was he?

"Oh come on, Zero, just admit it, you're damn scary when you're mad." Zero pursed his lips, lowering his brows. "See? Even when you're _not_ mad, you're scary," Ichiru grinned.

He did know how to look rather intimidating, intentionally or not, Kaname had to admit. Unlike his seemingly carefree brother, Zero was more serious, a hell of a lot quieter, and carried a mature, solemn air about him, despite his young appearance. Kaname wondered at the huge contrast, almost surreal, due to the two of them being identical twins. Every physical aspect was exactly the same, and yet they couldn't be more different.

At least, on the surface.

"Mugi." Zero said calmly. The dog immediately yipped excitedly and ran after Ichiru, who gaped before dashing off with a half-strangled, "Zero, you dirty bastard!"

Kaname laughed lightly as he watched them go. "Won't they cause more trouble that way?"

"Ichiru won't let things get too out of hand," Zero said dismissively, raising his hand to caress one of the flowers right by the bench he was sitting on. "Despite what he may think, Mugi listens to him to an extent."

"Is there a reason why his name is Mugi?"

"It's short for Mugicha," Zero smiled. "He accidentally spilled a pitcher full of it over himself when he was a puppy, and the name stuck." He instinctively stiffened when he felt Kaname sit beside him, but relaxed right afterward, knowing there was nothing to feel wary over. Kuran Kaname had been nothing but friendly since introducing himself. Ichiru seemed to take a liking to him and Mugi hadn't attacked him on sight (which for some, namely Cross Kaien, Zero inwardly smirked, had happened, on occasion).

He'd noted the man's reaction when he'd turned to face him, his voice strained with the slightest bit of surprise before he'd pulled himself back together and went on as though nothing was out of the ordinary. And Zero had appreciated that. Most paused or stopped completely when first meeting him, some even letting out a gasp of pity and blurting out unwanted apologies that only worked to irritate him.

It was the reason why he usually kept himself away from human company, with only a select few outside of his family that were familiar with him enough to approach him freely. Strangers only saw his 'disability' and inanely assumed he needed to be treated like glass, even going as far as to talk slower, as though he was just as mentally damaged as he was physically. It was infuriating.

"Kiryuu-kun?"

"Yes? And you shouldn't refer to me by family name. You'll just confuse Ichiru and I." It'd happened often enough to be annoying. "You don't sound all that much older than me." He paused. "Are you?"

Kaname let out a sardonic smile, and was glad the other couldn't see it. Oh, if Zero only knew just how 'old' he was… "No, I doubt it," he answered instead.

Now that they were on the subject, "Should I refer to you as Kuran-san?" The man just confirmed he was older, even if not by much. They also had just met minutes ago. He didn't want to offend him or seem presumptuous. Pissing off guests (rather effortlessly at that too) was Ichiru's forte.

"Kaname is fine," 'Kuran-san' sounded strange, even to himself, and even stranger coming from Zero. He coughed lightly; readying himself for the hesitant question he'd wanted to ask since getting here.

"May I inquire about something?"

Zero's eyes narrowed in what seemed like anger, much to Kaname's alarm. Had he said something offensive? "If you're going to ask about," the younger boy gestured vaguely, "this, please leave." His words might have been polite, but his tone said otherwise, clearly sounding more of a command than a request.

His lips lifting in a relieved smile, the amused immortal shook his head, although the other wouldn't be able to see it. "That wasn't it at all. This is completely unrelated. I've, unfortunately, arrived here with my younger sister against my will, somewhat, and would like to know if there are any places I'd be able to seek some sanctuary in should she decide I need to 'enjoy' life, as it were. It's obvious both you and your brother are much more familiar with the area…"

Zero slowly lowered his hand from the flower petals and turned to face Kaname fully, a bit of confused amazement lighting his handsome features. "You…" His full lips parted and his eyes crinkled warmly as he let out a laugh, pale cheeks coloring with the effort. Kaname blinked, and if he were anyone else, would have easily gotten lost in the beautifully genuine expression. As he wasn't, he was able to bring his brain back from its abrupt vacation after a few moments.

"You're rather strange, Kaname-san, but I can sympathize with overbearing younger siblings," his delicately slender hand reached for the keys hanging off his belt loops, long fingers feeling each and every one before stopping at the fifth and swiftly clipping it off. "You can keep this while you're here. It's the key to the private gardens further in. It's almost always locked except for when Gen-san goes in, so you'll be guaranteed a bit of time on your own."

Private? "Is it alright for you to entrust this to me? Those gardens sound personal." Though he took the key nonetheless, cradling it on his palm. It was old fashioned with a meticulously elegant gothic design, resembling a geometric rose embedded with red-tinted pieces of stained glass, the outlining darkened silver metal nearly black.

"I have a spare," Zero waved a hand as though to brush away Kaname's concern, "and you don't seem like someone who'd cause trouble for Gen-san." The old man really loved that garden. "If you see him, just tell him I was the one who gave you the key." If it were anyone else, there was a large chance Kaname might still get chased out with a shovel or something equally life endangering, key or not.

"…Thank you," curling his hand around it, Kaname made a mental note to buy a chain for it so he could keep it around his neck or wrist. He didn't want to misplace something so obviously important to both Zero and whoever this Gen-san was.

"Why do I have the feeling I'll be seeing you there much too often?" Zero asked aloud, smiling amusedly. He'd caught onto the relief lingering in Kaname's tone.

"I'm afraid you will, I hope you won't mind," wine red eyes gazed down at the key.

"You know, I don't think I will," Zero said softly, looking off into the direction where he knew the gardens to be. "Come over any time you feel inclined."

_I'll be waiting_. The younger boy hadn't said it aloud, but Kaname's wishful thoughts had him wanting to believe it.

It was the first time he'd ever looked forward to seeing a human.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Hope it didn't pull a (O.o) or a (-.-) or a wtf? out of you :D


End file.
